


The Love Life Front

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, No other warnings, actually some sex, but not described just hinted, just shameless fluff, some alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the November challenge on spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com. The theme was Travel and my prompt was vacation, check out their Tumblr for more info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Life Front

Dean Winchester had never been one to take breaks, and so he’d never been one to go on vacations. However, when Sam and Jessica proposed he come with them to California, it’s not like he’d say no. That’s why he was at an airport, duffle bag on his shoulder, sweating because it was cold back in Kansas and it definitely was not cold in California.

“How do you live, Sammy?” he said as they left the airport. “Is it even possible to study in this weather?”

Sam let out a little laugh. “You’ll get used to it, Dean.”

“Yeah, as if.” Dean joked, but he had to admit: it was a little bit nice.

They talked during the cab ride to the hotel, and after checking in at the hotel the three of them sat in Dean’s room for a while just because they could. Eventually they all got hungry and decided to go out for dinner.

Dean was afraid they would end up at some fancy restaurant with a name he couldn’t pronounce, but luckily they ended up at a burger place right up the road from the hotel.

Dean ordered the biggest burger they had, fries and a milkshake because well, he was on vacation. Jessica got the same thing because well, she was Jessica. Sam complained about the whole place and got a salad.

“I’m glad you’re finally here, Dean,” said Sam.

“Stop being so sappy, Samuel,” Dean just replied, but a smile was on his mouth.

They just talked for a while; they had a lot of things to catch up on after all, even though they’d already spent a week at John and Mary’s house together.

“Any news on the love life front?” Sam asked eventually, a cheeky smile filling his face. And okay, maybe Dean had ended up buying a little bit too much alcohol and that smile was more of a drunken smile than a cheeky one because Sam had had a good amount himself.

“Nada, Sammy. I’m getting old.” Dean wasn’t as drunk as Sam because he had been drinking like a tiny bit more over the years, but he was in a good mood anyway.

“You’re not old, don’t make me feel bad for you,” Jessica laughed.

“I’m 26, Jess. That’s old as fuck.” Dean said with full conviction.

The restaurant had a bell on the door, and it ringed annoyingly loudly as a new costumer entered the little space.

Sam winked at Dean, but Dean was too busy observing the newcomer to notice. He was wearing a white shirt and dress pants, and his face was the most beautiful face Dean had ever seen, and he had sex hair. There was no other way to describe it. Dark, messy, fluffy sex hair.

“Go talk to him,” Jess said, just a little bit too loud.

His sister-in-law should have embarrassed Dean, but well, he had to admit it sounded a little bit tempting. However, Dean did have manners (sometimes, anyway) and decided to wait until the man had finished ordering.

The guy sat down at an empty table, and damn, that was a sad sight.

Dean walked over to him, ignoring the two other’s laughter. “Hey,” Dean said. He’d always been way worse at flirting with guys than girls.

“Hello,” the man answered.

He must have had the deepest voice Dean had ever heard. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Dean asked, and holy crap, how lame was he?

“Metaphorically, it did,” the man replied.

“Ahuh,” Dean mumbled. It was the weirdest reply he’d ever heard to that. “I’m Dean,” he said. See? He had manners.

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel said. And then his food arrived, and Dean became very awkward and just sort of ran away. He quickly finished his drink, and although he was bullied for the rest of the night, he had a good time.

\---

When Dean went to the same place to get lunch the next morning, he told himself it was only because the burgers were so delicious. It may or may not have had something to do with Castiel.

Dean ordered, and found himself eating slower than usual. After the burger he ordered coffee, and after that he just sat there for a little bit longer. He was about to leave when the doorbell rang, but there he was, Castiel. Dean spent the minutes Castiel spent ordering wondering what to do. He hadn’t though to plan anything while he was waiting. Should he just go talk to the guy? Would that be creepy?

Luckily for Dean, he didn’t have to decide. Castiel came right over to his table. “Mind if I sit?” he asked, smiling. “Go ahead, Cas,” Dean nodded.

Castiel’s lunch break lasted a little bit longer than he had intended for it to last, and Dean may have turned up too late for dinner with Jess and Sam with wet hair and a huge grin on his face, but he did have some news on the love life front.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, I was not on crack when writing this.


End file.
